


Your Sweetheart, Psychopathic Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, F/F, Fluff to be, More Fluff, No Mark Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victoria is up early on a Sunday morning, coming back to the dorm after a long run. The dorm building is empty and quiet except for some guitar strumming in the room across hers: Maxine Caulfield's - also known as Hipster Trash - dorm room.





	1. The Louvre by Lorde

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, but I'm just writing because I have exams and I'm procrastinating, that's all. I hope you like it!

**Victoria's POV, 10:43AM**

Running on Sundays has always been some sort of routine for me; it's always so quiet, and the loudest noise that one could possibly hear would be the birds chirping, it’s so relaxing. I don’t have to dress in fancy clothes to show up to classes; I’m just in black running shorts, and a neon green Nike sports bra, as carefree as I could possibly be. The sprinklers go off, and those water droplets touch my pale skin; it feels right, my body needs to cool down anyway.

I've climbed up the two-floor stairs of the girls’ dorm, like I need more working out after all that running - _thanks, Blackwell Academy._ It’s so quiet as if no one’s here; Kate's probably at Church McLovin' Jesus as she would usually do every Sunday morning. Dana's probably hanging out with one of her new boyfriends, or even Juliet, I wonder if Dana, and Juliet would ever date. The dorm smells musty, it's like no one even bothers to open up a freaking window – peasants! I walk towards my room, taking my earphones off in the process as to get ready to pick up my shower supplies, and shower my sweat away. I start hearing some inaudible noise, and the closer I get to my room, the louder that noise gets, I’m trying to make it out – it’s someone trying to tune their guitar. I’m hit by the realisation that only one person in here plays the guitar, and it’s the Hipster Trash living across my dorm room. A quiet Sunday shall be noisy, _I wonder if this day could possibly get any worse._

I get closer to her door, I’m definitely not curious to know what song she’s going to play next, probably something as Hipster-y as her. Alt-J? Syd Matters? Who the hell names their band Syd Matters? Damn you, Caulfield. I hear some strumming, it’s a song that I haven’t heard before, well who even listens to the stuff Caulfield listens to, anyway? She begins to sing, and I'm taken aback by how wonderful, and soft her voice is; she sounds like an ang- _what the hell did I just think? When did I get so cheesy, and why am I feeling butterflies in my stomach?_ I try to make it go away, making sure the coast is clear, so no one sees that I’m eavesdropping on that _stupid doe-eyed, freckled-faced hipster._ Would they think I’m into her? Blasphemy! I continue to listen to her singing as to make out the lyrics:

**-ardrobe is on your bedroom floor;**  
**Use our eyes, throw our hands overboard;**  
**I am your sweetheart, psychopathic crush.**

I don't know why, but my mind automatically wonders what Maxine – or Max, since apparently she hates being called Maxine – would be like as a girlfriend, _my girlfriend?_ Come on, Victoria, it’s not like Max would date an asshole. But would Max be the cheesy, rom-com kind like I’d totally peg her to be? Like would she spend the whole date trying to take pictures of her significant other to savour the memory, or like maybe serenade them? I get butterflies to the thought of Max possibly serenading me. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm catching the feels for Lamefield, and there’s no going back. Hello, old feels, care to jump into the pit of stupid emotions with me?_ I shake my thoughts, and _feelings_ away as to keep listening to her beautiful, I mean _stupid_ singing. Apparently, I had missed the Chorus since she’s starting to sing something that sounds really close to the first verse; her playing is so smooth. 

**Okay I know that you are not my type (still I fall)  
I'm just the sucker who let you fill her mind (but what about lo- **

I realise that I had been leaning a bit too much on the door, to the point that it abruptly opens, and I trip into Max's room. _Yes, this day could definitely get a lot worse._ I try to regain my balance as I see a pair of beautiful, yet worried blue eyes looking at me. _Good, now she’s creeped out._

“Are you okay?” Max asks as she offers me a hand to help me get up. Well, yes, I’m definitely perfect, I totally didn’t just stumble into your room after I’d been listening to your beautiful, _no, stupid_ singing for like five minutes, and developing a crush on your silly-ass doe-eyes, or freckles, or your beautiful brown hair that I would gladly brush, and tuck behind your hair, I’m totally brilliant. 

_Way to fucking go, Victoria._


	2. Every Other Freckle by Alt-J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freetime, so much of that on my hands. Oh well.

**Max’s POV, 9:57AM**

I shift in bed uncomfortably, then I rub my eyes as to drive the sleepiness in me away. I freak out when I see that it's almost 10am, then I remember that it’s Sunday, my ultimate procrastination day. I get up, grabbing my shower supplies, and toothbrush, as I make my way down to the Ladies’ to shower my filth off. Thankfully, there’s no one around to see how messy I look right now. I look at myself in the mirror: Dishevelled hair, dried drool on the corner on my lips – _wow, slaying the model look, Max._

I shower quickly before anyone gets back, putting my clothes on just as fast. I get back to my room, I’m met by my little plant – Lisa – the poor thing looks as if it’s about to die from the lack of hydration; _I’d like to thank my shit-ass memory for never living up to the expectation of actually remembering to water my plant._ Lisa's leaves are drying up so badly, that I can picture Gordon Ramsay flying to my dorm room, just to tell me that it’s _so dry, it could be mistaken for pork jerky_.

I water Lisa then I settle back on my bed, grabbing my guitar and strumming random chords – needs tuning. I remember wanting to play a song I've been obsessed with since yesterday, I never knew Lorde played such cool music. I tune my guitar, and start strumming the song's chords, singing along as I play. I’ve never really considered if my voice sounded decent, but Chloe loved me she loved it when I sang, I wonder if she's having such a great time with Rachel now that they’ve moved away. I start singing the second verse, it’s going well so far until I’m met by my door, wildly swinging open and a blonde figure tripping in, and falling on my room's floor. I figure out it’s Victoria, that one pixie cut isn’t hard to recognise, it fits her so well. She tries to regain her balance as she gets up, she surely is slaying her sports bra; I try not to stare at her sexy figu- _no, Max, control the gay!_ I wonder what brought her here, but more importantly, if she’s alright.

“Are you okay?” I manage to ask, getting up from my bed and offering her a hand to help her up, which she hesitantly takes. She runs her delicate fingers through her hair as to fix it, how does she always manage to look flawless? Her soft hair, her beautiful green eyes, her lips that I would give my anything – even my Polaroid – to plant my kisses on th- _what the fuck, Max? Get it together for the love of God!_

“I’m alright, Lamefield” She finally managed to speak. _Let the tension begin._

I proceed to go back and sit on my bed again, contemplating if I should drop a flirty line to ease the tension. It’s not like Max could flirt to save her life. “Well, just because you have a crush on me doesn’t mean you should barge in my room, and be all over me. Though the gesture's appreciated.” I said trying to sound confident, and I could’ve sworn I caught a glimpse of Victoria blushing before she looked away.

**Victoria’s POV, 10:54AM**

“Well, just because you have a crush on me doesn’t mea-“ I couldn’t bring myself to focus on what she said next. I'm doomed. Wait, is she flirting? Am I reading too much into it? Do I flirt back? Do I pretend to be _the registered trademark Victoria Chase hell of an asshole?_ I finally look back at her, hoping the heat in my cheeks has gone by now. 

“As if.” I said sharply, wishing I could take it back now that I’m seeing a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes, here comes my word-vomit as I try to somehow not sound like a complete asshole “I mean, just because you’ve got lovely doe-like eyes, freckles that I'd rather spend my time counting doesn’t mean I have a crush on you. Some reality check you need, Maxine” I add, regretting my choice of words almost immediately. _Fuck._

“Max.” She corrects me. “And counting my freckles doesn’t sound lovey-dovey at all, Victoria.” she adds, putting me on the spot. _I’d like to thank my mum, my friends, my turtles back home in Seattle for such an embarrassing moment._

“It isn't.” I say before I storm out of her room without looking to avoid further embarrassment. I get in my room, closing the door behind me as I lay my back on it and fall to the floor. What the hell has just happened? She flirted? I word-vomited, but she went along. Am I over-thinking this? Fucking Lamefield. I lean my head back, closing my eyes.

_Fuck, I do have a crush on her._


	3. Highway To Hell by AC/DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More free time, more procrastination.

**Victoria's POV**  
**Wednesday, 12:34PM**

It’s been three whole days since my last encounter with Max, I’m not counting the days, what? _No_. I’ve been meaning to avoid her since then, but it just makes me feel so fluffy on the inside when I catch her stealing glances at me in our shared classes. I often act like I’m not noticing her, and it pains me, but do I even want this? Even if I did, there’s no way she likes me back – not after I’ve treated her badly all along. The bell rings, signalling the end of this class, and in 5 minutes, the start of another. My shared photography class with Max. _Yay._

I walk gracefully to my next class, finally entering it and going over to my assigned seat. Max has yet to show up, _like I care_. Oh, here she comes in her washed-out grey hoodie, and another punny T-shirt. I wonder who helps her dress up, _HipsterGirl_ _101?_ Joking aside, she does look lovely despite her bland style. She also sits in her assigned seat which isn’t too far from mine. I chit-chat with Taylor until our new professor walks in, Mrs Browne: she's a tall, tan-skinned, middle-aged woman who’s dressed up decently, but nothing over the top – heh, couldn’t be more disinterested.

She begins by introducing herself to us, her inspiration, her past-work, but all her words just sink into the background as I look at Max and find her doodling in her journal. _At least someone other than me thinks this introduction kind-of-thing boring_. I wonder what she's drawing, but I couldn't care less because all I could care about right now is how her eyebrows furrow when she's focused, _how could anyone be so fucking adorable without even trying?_ However, she starts taking notes instead. I don't realise I’ve been staring for so long until Mrs Browne has called my name from my attendance sheet, twice, I guess? Since apparently everyone is looking at me. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, signalling for new text message. I pop my phone out slyly, so I don’t get called out on it, my phone screen says:

**New Text Message: (1)**

**Sweet T: What's on your mind, Tori? You keep zoning out every now and then.**

I glance at Taylor, and I find her looking at me with a concerned look on her face. She’s really sweet even though I don’t tell her that enough, she’s so caring and considerate despite what people might think of her. I look back at my phone, and begin typing out my reply to her.

**Me: Yeah, I’m all good. Just distracted.**

I get a reply almost immediately.

**Sweet T: She’s cute, isn’t she?**

I give her a look, and roll my eyes at her. She laughs at my reaction, waiting on a reply as she points at her phone.

**Me: Lamefield? Cute? Pfft, not one bit.**

**Sweet T: It’s no wonder that you happen to be looking, if not staring at her at least once every class you two have together.**

**Me: Alright, fine. Maybe I find her a little bit cute, but that’s all you’re going to get from me.**  

**Sweet T: My little baby Tori is all grown-up, and crushing. Bless.**

**Sweet T: I ship.**

**Me: Fuck you.**

**Sweet T:** **My name** **isn’t Maxine Caulfield though. ;)**

 

I feel my cheeks heating up, my pale skin has never saved me from blushing. _Neither has Max, anyway_. I roll my eyes at Taylor, again then I look back at Mrs Browne who's clearly annoyed by the fact that I’ve mostly been on my phone all lecture. _Whoops_. Which reminds me, I haven’t taken notes at all this class. I could use this as an excuse to see Max in her room after we’ve finished. Score. The bell finally rings, that was my last class for today; I could finally go back to my room, and rest. Or maybe ask Max for the notes she took earlier? Meh, I'll do that later. 

 _Whatever_. 

**Max's POV, 6:23PM**

I'm sitting in my room working on assignments that are almost due, procrastination is a disease. I plug my earphones into my laptop and play music in the background. I skip most songs until I come across one of AC/DC's top hits – Highway To Hell. Most people would peg me for an Indie music kind-of person, but I honestly listen to everything as long as it doesn’t sound like horses dying. I listen to the song that’s currently playing and I get that rush in my body, totally forgetting about my assignments and focusing on the guitar riffs. I automatically start air-drumming, _time to unleash the Phil Rudd in me._ I get to the solo, and I’m tempted to dance, that’s how much I love this song. I try to get up, but then I realise the earphone cords are short, so I take them off in disappointment, I need some rest anyway. _Air-drumming should be called workout._

I hear an _I’m-clearing-my-throat-so-you'd-acknowledge-my-existence_ cough behind me, and it scares me shitless as I'd thought I was alone. Did they see this? _Oh, no_. I turn back to see who they are, and _fuck me in the ass with a spatula._ Out of all people, it had to be Victoria _fucking_ Chase to witness my Phil Rudd moment. She’s got a smirk on her face. Great. What do I say? _Oh, p_ _lease, step aside, Victoria, as I’m currently waiting for the ground to open up, and swallow me whole?_

“Jesus, Victoria, you almost gave me a heart attack. Why are you even in my room?” I ask, clearly waiting on a reply that hopefully isn’t a snarky comment on my air-drumming.

“Well, FYI: I did knock _three_ times before I came in. I was worried you died or something which I assume is most likely to happen after I’d seen your room’s condition.” I roll my eyes at her, still waiting for her to tell me the actual reason why she’s here. “Anyway, I came here to borrow your notes from the Photography class earlier.” Okay, that wasn’t too bad.

“Oh, okay, let me get them for you.” I get back to my desk, and look for my notebook as my desk is so messy. I feel the tension in the air as the room is filled with silence – and a possibly _impatient, grumpy Victoria._

“You know, I didn’t really take you for an air-drummer, more like an air-guitarist, but that’s just me.” _Oh, here it comes_. There wasn’t any bite to it though, _odd_ – was that Victoria trying to start a small talk? With me? _Oh, no_.

“And I didn’t take you for someone who’d text all class without taking a poor excuse of a single note.” I blurt out, casually trying to be cool about it. _Achievement Unlocked: How To Make People Uncomfortable._

“Well, Max, _just because you have a crush on me_ doesn’t mean you should be looking at me all class wondering what I’m doing.” I see what she did there, she’s recalling our conversation from last Sunday. I feel like cheeks heat up as I gave myself away, great way to tell her that you’ve been watching her from afar. I eagerly try to find my notebook as to end this embarrassing encounter, found it. “Hey, chill. I’m just messing around.”

I finally hand her my notes, avoiding eye contact “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Max. I'll give them back when I’m done – make sure you’re not air-drumming, or like playing the hairy banjo next time.” I realise what she said, then I hit her with my ultimate reply. 

“Don’t need a hairy banjo when I’ve got you, _babe_ ” I say, with a smirk on my face. She breaks eye contact and looks away. Did I just catch the Holy Victoria Chase blushing? _Fucking score_.

“Whatever. Bye.” Victoria leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I’m left with the memory of her blushing face, _adorable_. I try to push those thoughts out of my head; it’s not like she’s into me, anyway. After all, she’s the Queen Bee of Blackwell and I'm just Max. I finally sit back in my bed, laying my head back as I stare at the ceiling.

_Should push my luck? Here goes nothing._


	4. Boys by Charli XCX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more chapters to come. I'm already writing the next chapter so you don't have to wait for too long.

**Victoria's POV**  
**Friday, 7:12PM**

 

I think back to what Max last said to me: “ _Don’t need a hairy banjo when I’ve got you, babe._ ” Okay, it’s clear, she flirted with me. I lay back in bed, throwing my stress-ball against the wall back and forth. I think to myself: do I really like her? I’ve had so many shallow two-week crushes, but this just feels a lot deeper, like I want to get to know her. I sigh wondering if it’s worth it. Is it worth it to give away my reputation to be with someone like Max? It’s not like _Max_ was the biggest issue here; it's impossible to tell how people will react to me coming out. I mean – Taylor and Nathan already know I like girls, but I can’t risk having other people know I’m gay, not in the art world. And all the years I’d spent back at my parents’ house learning how to be perfect in every single way, just to drop the L-word – _the one that doesn’t rhyme with glove_ – on them would probably feel like a waste to them.

  
I shake those bad thoughts away, then I bring myself back to thinking about Max. I begin to wonder why I like her: I mean, she’s gorgeous in a way – a lot of ways actually – inside-out. You can actually see that in how she cares for Kate, and how she’s always there for everyone. I think back to my exes, and how awful they were – _it’s as if they came out of the planet's asshole_. I also wonder what it feels like to have someone who genuinely cares about you, someone who perhaps happens to have the most beautiful, ocean-blue doe-like eyes, surrounded by equally beautiful freckles across their face as if they were stars to a greater galaxy. I start feeling butterflies in my stomach. _I should do something about it_ , I tell myself. But I mean, she’s as dense as it gets, honestly so dense _that I’d figuratively have to run her over with a fucking lorry that says “I like you”_ so she'd know how I feel about her, but even then I bet she'd just wonder why I ran her over rather than read into the gesture.

  
I decide to do something else other than letting my thoughts consume me. I get up to grab my sketchbook and lay it across the desk, one of the many things that people don’t know about me is that I can – in fact – draw so well. I guess being a Chase requires you to be perfect at everything: piano lessons, fencing training, or even cooking classes. It always made up for the time I didn’t spend with my parents since they were usually away for business meetings. I light up a cigarette and indulge it as I breathe it in. _Now, I can start drawing_. I leave my lit-up cigarette hanging on the ashtray as I start to doodle aimlessly. An oval shape, I guess I can draw a face – maybe I can try, and draw Max for a change.

  
I put my earphones in, going through my playlist until I finally find a song that I want to listen to: Apologize by Matilda. I’m not sure what genre it is, but hey, a good song is a good song. I turn my volume up to its loudest as I start recalling Max's face and draw accordingly. It’s not so accurate so I go on her Instagram, and finally find a portrait-like picture after what feels like an hour of doing so; it was buried underneath all those _Hipster101_ pictures. I mean, they may be Hipster-y, but they’re never mediocre, they’re actually rather wonderful. My music player skips to another song, Man of War by Radiohead, rock + roll by Eden, and then Boys by Charli XCX – _a straightie song, great_. I sing along with it despite that fact as I draw Max's delicate features. I continue to do while I shade her lips.

  
**I was busy thinking about boys, boys, boys;**  
**Always busy dreaming about boys, boys, boys:**  
**Head is spinning thinking about b-**

  
I almost fall off my chair, when I feel something warm brushing against my ear taking my right earphone off.

  
“That’s totally _not_ a boy you’re thinking about” I quickly recognise that voice followed by a giggle, it's Max. I turn back to face her, she's pointing at my drawing, and I’m not sure how to handle a scandalous situation like this. “Sorry to scare you though, I came here to get my notes back, but you could definitely call it payback for last Wednesday.” She adds, I try to remember what happened on Wednesday before she speaks again to clarify “You know, my _award-winning_ solo air-drumming session.” _Oh_. I laugh a little at her humour, it’s just so delightful that it releases all the tension in the room in a second.

  
“They're right here, hang on.” I say while I try to find her notes, hiding my drawing in the process, but she – being the good ol' nosey Max that we know and love – manages to find it and stare at it. _The damage is done_. She has a rather surprised look on her face as she finally figures out that it’s her that’s in the drawing.

  
“Wowzer.” I’m tempted to grow multiple arms as to face-palm at whatever cringe-worthy word she just said. I brush that thought away when she begins to speak again “Seriously though, I didn’t know you were that kind of an artist. Last time I tried to draw a plant, it looked like _a stick-figure being shagged to death by multiple cacti_.” I laugh so hard at how random this is until I snorted loudly. “That's one creative way to impress a girl.” Max says as she laughs while pointing out my snort. _Be damned, shortage of breath_.

  
“ _Shut up,_ ” I say teasingly “And how did you even manage to do that for the love of all that is holy?” I smile at her, curious to what she’s going to say next. One thing I really love about Max is that she’s always herself, which automatically makes everything feel so carefree; it's no wonder I enjoy her company even for a couple of minutes.

  
“I don’t even know, but it tells you a lot about my drawing skills. Poor stick-figure though.” I worry about what to say next until she lifts up the drawing up for my to see “Is it okay if I keep it? I honestly think it’s really pretty.” I smile at the compliment, I usually hate compliments of that sort, but hers just seem sincere in a way. I nod as to let her keep it.“And you can have _this_.” I'm not sure what she means until she pulls out a Polaroid photo from her back-pocket, it takes me a moment before I realise what the subject is, _me_. “And you can have _this_.”

  
I gladly take it from her, accidentally brushing my hand against hers, craving her warmth. _It feels so good it's like seeing the face of God._ I look at the photograph so I could analyse it a bit better: _It’s a picture of me stretching with my cigarette still in hand, the light of my white work-lamp is giving off light on the right side of the picture while creating a silhouette or a dark-figure on the other side; it’s like some modern chiaroscuro art._ I joke at the fact that it’s sort of black-and-white as I say “ _Colour_ me impressed, Caulfield”

  
“Hey, puns are _my_ thing, _Chase_ ” she says teasingly.

  
“But, Sugartits, sharing is caring” I add, jokingly pleading. _Whatever happened to my self-respect._ Sugartits? _Fantastic_. “I’ll gladly keep this one though” as I point back at the picture.

  
“Great. Anyway, I need to get going now; my best friend's finally back in town” She smiles as she heads to the door “And thanks for _this_ ” she points at the drawing before she stands on her tip-toes to be at her fullest-height. I’m not quite sure what she's trying to do until I feel a pair of delicate lips brushing against my cheek, planting a really soft kiss. _I’m totally not mentally screaming in my head_. My face automatically heats up, and I start to blush profusely. “I guess I'll see you on Monday, _Pumpkin-butt_ ” she teasingly says before she leaves, closing the door behind her.

  
I brush my fingers against my cheeks, trailing the ghost of her lips where she kissed me. _Okay, I totally have the gays for Maxine Caulfield_.

  
_Maybe I actually don’t mind being her Pumpkin-butt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw Apologize by Matilda (Ft OMVR) has a lesbian-couple music video for fangirls other than me so you can't check it out y'all <3


	5. Chateau by Angus & Julia Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've just finished my exams (yes I have exams on the new years). This chapter is a fill-in before chapter 6 which you'll totally love. It'll be uploaded tomorrow.
> 
> Here's my Instagram since I don't have a tumblr to take prompt requests: f.wally
> 
> Happy New year!

**Max's POV, 7:45PM**

I leave her room, and then I remember the fact that I just kissed Victoria Chase – the Queen of the Vortex Club – on the cheek. My heart’s on fire as I catch a glimpse of Victoria smiling, _and_ _blushing_ before I fully-closed the door behind me. I place my notes back in my room then get another text from Chloe telling me to hurry the fuck up, I make my way out of the dorms looking around as I make sure that no one sees me. I find Chloe's ugly-ass truck and then I hop in, shouting “I’ve missed your ass, you turd!” she laughs as she pulls me into a tight hug.

“I would say I’ve missed your ass as well, but I can’t really miss something that’s non-existent” she says teasingly before I punch her shoulder playfully.

“I could say the same about your chest, _babe_ ” _Wow, apply the arctic to the burned areas._ She laughs as she starts up her truck and we head back to her home – god, I missed her so much.

We drive as time flies and we're here at her porch, we climb the stairs and lay down in her room. “So I’d been gone for a couple of months now. What’s new with my ship-matey? Any _scandalous affairs_?”

I sit on her desk as I say “Nothing much. Just dozens of assignments, really” that’s when she gives me an unimpressed look, I haven’t really answered her question.

“That’s really _not_ what I meant by scandalous affairs. You know what I mean, the nerdy boy at school, Wilden? _Warren_?” I nod as to let her figure out his name “Warren! Yes, anything new?”

“He’s meh. Not my type, and you know I don’t play for that team. _Arcadia Gays wasn’t named that for no reason_ “ She laughs at my comment before I feel my phone vibrating in my back-pocket. I pop it out as I'm curious why it vibrated.

**New Text Message: (1)**

  
**Victoria: Thanks for earlier by the way; I really loved that picture.**

I wonder for a second if I should text her back, then I do anyway. _Here goes nothing, remember?_

**Me: I’m honestly so glad that you did. Maybe there'll be more to come?**

I get a reply back as soon as I lock the screen. _Every fucking time_.

**Victoria: Haha, I wouldn’t mind. Anyway, did you get there safely?**

I bite my lip as I read her text twice, who knew that Victoria was a thoughtful person under that façade? I reply back, possibly smiling my face off with a dorky grin.

**Me: Oh, yes, I did! Thanks for asking :) I hope you’re alright.**

I see the message bubble popping up and disappearing as if Victoria keeps deleting what she’s typing up. I stare at our chat for a second and then I receive a another text.

**Victoria: Hey, listen. I don’t wanna come off as creepy or anything, but would you want to hang out at The Two Whales sometime?**

I'm not sure how to reply without sounding thirsty even though I am, but honestly, all I want to do right now is scream my head off because _VICTORIA JUST TECHNICALLY ASKED ME OUT? SCORE._

**Me: Sure, just tell me whenever you’re free and we'll go out!**

**Victoria: Brilliant. Call it a date, Sugartits.**

“Ooh, what’s got my little Maxi-Pad smiling? _Huuuuuh_?” Chloe asks, having the biggest grin on her face. _There’s no escape. I’m doomed._

  
“It's Victoria. It’s nothing important though” she smirks like she’s not buying it.

  
“Bullshit. Tell me all about it, Mad Max. _Pretty pleeaaaaaaase_?” I sigh as a sign of defeat then I lay next to her in bed “Oh, and give me all the dirty deets” I roll my eyes laughing at how silly she’s being. I hand her my phone as to let her see what I’ve been up to, and that’s right before she semi-screams “Oh, Maxi-Pad! Queen Bitchoria _totally_ has the gays for you. I’m such a proud momma!” she pulls me into a bear hug and I hug back.

“Maybe she just wants to go out as friends, I don’t know?” I hesitantly say as _there’s no way Victoria has standards as low as the Great depression_.

“Yeah, you _totally_ call your friends Sugartits after you’ve asked them out on a date” Chloe sarcastically adds to which I roll my eyes. “Anyway, just give it a go. You’ve got nothing to lose, right?”

  
“I guess that makes sense” I rest my head back against the bed, while Chloe goes and smokes her joint. I re-read my conversation with Victoria again, and my stupid butterflies get me to text her again. I feel like Victoria’s psychic because only then do I get another text from her:

**Victoria: I'm really looking forward to our date**

_I smile to myself as I try to fall asleep._

 

 **Victoria’s POV,**  
**The following day, 11:32**

I wake up excited despite the fact that I overslept; I haven’t felt like that in forever. Good night's sleep? _Check_. Possible date with Max? _Check_. I should get up. I go on my morning run to get my excess energy and stress off, I head back to the dorms to take a shower. I’m back in my room again to dry my hair, I text Max wondering if she’s free then I drop my phone back to my lap as I wait for her to reply. I feel my phone vibrating twice, but I don’t answer until I’m totally done with my hair. _Perfect_.

**New Text Message: (2)**

**Max: Yeah, I’m all free today :)**  
**Max: What's up, Pumpkin-butt?**

I’ve never really liked pet-names, but I mean it’s just cute when it comes from Max. I text her back as soon as I read her message.

**Me: Do you wanna meet up at The Two Whales in like.. An hour-ish? 2PM?**

I get a reply as speedy as Max could possibly get. _Cute_.

**Max: Definitely! I’ll get ready, and I’ll see you there.**

  
_I'm totally not melting._ I get up to get ready as well, I’m not sure what to wear to impress her. _Such a teenage girl problem, Victoria_. I proceed to put on a white short-sleeved button-down shirt with black polka-dots, and match it with a black high-waist skirt, and equally dark tights. I wear some makeup, but not too much before I spray my Versace perfume lightly over my delicate skin. _Perfect_. I put on my Oxford shoes then I look at my watch, _12:42, crap! I have to go_. I walk to my car in the parking lot then I head off to The Two Whales. _Here we go._

Max isn’t here yet, I don’t order for myself since it could be considered rude. The nice lady pours me some coffee, _such a lifesaver_. I take a small sip before I’m met with a familiar figure, Max trying to find me in that crowded diner. _Adorable_. I wave at her, and after a while she notices where I am and that’s when she heads towards my table. She’s so beautiful when she’s got a wide smile on her face, _gah_. She surprisingly looks neat today; she's wearing a plain black jumper, and jeans – _and I could definitely smell raspberry conditioner._ No make-up, but I mean she’s naturally beautiful anyway. I smile at her as she sits. We both figure we love pancakes so we order lots of those as we end up talking about ourselves: her guitar-playing, my drawing, our photography, and our pet-peeves. Poor girl can’t take it when someone shakes their leg for so long, may she survive in this world. I find myself staring at her as she speaks, I’m hooked on every word she says. I want to hear more about whatever she wants to talk about, I want to get to know her and who she really is behind those social walls we that we build. We talk for an hour or so as the nice lady – _Joyce_ , as Max talked to her – kept re-filling our coffee.

“Hey, do you have your camera with you?” Max asked, I nod as I wonder why she asked such a question. “Well, do you possibly want to go and take some pictures by the Lighthouse?”

“I like a woman who knows what she wants” I wink as she laughs at how cheesy that was. “I’ve got my car, let’s go”

_Could this day get any better?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to proofread this and fix it sozzz BUT NEXT CHAPTSR WILL HAVE A KISS SO BE PREPARED


	6. My Beautiful Rescue by The Providence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, enjoy this chapter!

**Max's POV**  
**3:54PM**

We walk to her car: it’s BMW Z4 as it says on the back – _if cars could be sexy, this car would be a pornstar._ She puts on her music, I already love her taste despite the major genre changes between each song. She sounds so adorable when she sings, especially when she tries to rap and just messes up the lines and mutters “Fuck”. We finally get there, she has an amazed look on her face, she’s never been here before.

“Breath-taking, isn’t it?” I say as she nods to how beautiful this is. “I thought we could use some more time to bond hence the choice of place” the look in her eyes is so soft, but I’m not sure if I could decipher it. The walk up there is usually long, but it significantly felt a lot shorter as we spent that time talking a bit more. I take her hand every time there’s a pit or a big-ass log across the ground so she wouldn’t ruin her clothes.

“So, what do you call someone who points out the obvious?” Victoria asks, in a _this-is-a-bad-joke kind of way._ I look at her, unable to hold in my laughter before I even hear the answer.

“ _Enlighten_ _me_ ” I say knowing that I’m going to regret this the next 5 seconds.

“ _Someone who points out the obvious_ ” she says, with a dorky grin on her face. This joke is absolutely terrible, and that’s what makes it a lot funnier. I slap her shoulder jokingly to let her know it was so bad “Hey, _you_ laughed!” and she’s got the biggest grin on her face. _I’m blessed by the light of God, indeed._

“Who knew Victoria knew the worst of jokes?” I say teasingly as I give her a light love-tap, She laughs at me as she says “ _Hey_ , it was a good joke!” she can be dorky, and it’s adorable.

We're finally up by the lighthouse, and I pull out my Polaroid to get ready. I turn around the Lighthouse and I find Victoria pulling out her cigarette pack to smoke. I pull the viewfinder to my eye to line my shot: _She’s leaning with one leg against the Lighthouse’s wall, and standing on the other; she’s also leaning in forward as to light up her cigarette. Her black and white outfit contrasts with the red and white of the Lighthouse and the turquoise of the West-Coast_. I take the picture before she flinches as the shutter sound probably scared her. “ _Geez_ , you scared me shitless!” I shake the developing picture before she goes over to me and asks me to show her. “Wow, Max, that’s really beautiful - mine now."

We both spend the next hours taking pictures of our surroundings, each other and that one picture where Victoria turned on the auto-focus on her camera and took a picture of the both of us; she told me a really bad pun, that’s what had us genuinely laughing in the picture. We sit down together on the porch of the Lighthouse, her phone between us playing music in the background as we talk a bit more about her family, and where she lived in Seattle.

The sun is starting to set, and it’s reflecting on her face and I find myself saying “You're so beautiful, Tori” out of nowhere, the nickname just slipped out, and I’m not sure what’s going to happen next. She's got a blush on her face and I can’t help but notice how gorgeous she really looks right now; she looks really vulnerable and I could only feel the need to make her feel safe. She smiles to me, but I can feel her shivering a little, I take my jumper off as I let her have it; it’s not too bad as I’m wearing a black tank-top that hugs my curves. She puts in on and she leans into me, I hesitate for a second but I put my arm around her and lean my head against hers.

“I’ve had such a wonderful time” she says as she shifts her head up a little to catch my gaze. She's got a beautiful smile on her face.

“Me too, Tori” as I plant a kiss on the top of her head. Her soft hair just smells so wonderful, I can definitely smell strawberry conditioner. _I'm in love already._

It’s getting darker so we go back to her car, _I can now have the AUX_. I don’t play anything Indie, I just stick to a random Spotify playlist and surprisingly she knows some lyrics to the songs in them – sometimes, she actually asks me to look up songs and we listen to them together. I haven’t been on a date since Seattle, but I could definitely say that this one has been the best of all those dates. A country song plays in the background, _I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes – Dierks Bentley_ as my screen says. It’s not too bad, it's got a good melody but it’s really cheesy. We pull over to the dorm’s parking lot, the awkward silence fills the car aside from the music playing in the background, apparently it’s playing _My Beautiful Rescue – This Providence_. “Hey thank you for tonight, Tori – I really enjoyed every second of it” the tension starts to go away as I see her lips curving up a little in a smile.

“Well, thank _you_ for being my beautiful date tonight” She says with a genuine smile on her face as she brushes a strand of my hair away from my face. The world figuratively stops when I notice how beautiful her green eyes are as my eyes go down to look at her soft lips. _Here goes nothing_. I can’t help but close the distance between us as my hand goes up to feel her cheeks while I kiss her delicate lips. Her lips are unmoving for a second as she processes whatever the hell is happening right now before she cups my face with both hands as if she’s been wanting this for so long. She kisses hard, and she kisses wildly; _I can’t say I’m not turned on_.

I kiss her back with the same passion; _I’ve wanted this for just as long, too_. I lick her lips, asking for entrance as she parts her lips a little before I bite her bottom lip lightly and she moans into my mouth. I let my tongue in and it’s the sloppiest kiss, but I'd kill to kiss her that passionately again even though we haven’t finished yet. She shifts a little in her seat to face me a bit more as she slips one of her hands down my back pulling my top up a little down the back, and I couldn't feel more alive before she gets too clumsy and hits the horn by mistake. Now, the security guards are alert, and we can no longer kiss. She pulls away when she realises what she's done leaving a trail of spit between us, damn.

“ _Fuck me_ , that was great” I mumble quietly as I’m out of breath. We both laugh at random this was. I already miss kissing her. She looks at me one more time and leaves a peck on my lips as she smiles widely. Why does she have to be so cute? We go up to the dorms before she asks hesitantly “Do you possibly want to sleep over tonight?” I’m quite unsure for a second and she notices it “You really don’t have to, I’m just being silly”

“ _Shhh._ ” I play my index on her lips, as I pause to go back into my room and change into something more comfortable. An white Rolling Stones t-shirt and black sweatshirt shorts, and socks because my feet get as cold as the arctic. I get back to her room where she’s slipped into a plain white tank-top, and pink shorts as she folded my jumper, she offered to give it back but I just told her she could keep it.

She lets me have the side that's closer to the wall, and she slips into the side that's right next to me, we both exchange a peck before we rest back, talking and laughing a little before she falls asleep, but as for me;

 _I think I’m falling for her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If want this story to go on, please leave your opinion on the comments!
> 
> I also made a tumblr, make sure you check it out:
> 
> https://mcferu.tumblr.com


End file.
